Godzilla: The great orb
by donotlookatme
Summary: my first fanfic in over a year i think, plz read and reiview, no flamers plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla: The great orb**

Location: an island just south of Alaska

Objective: identify mutation ''Zilla JR'' and question HEAT

Operatives: Riyoko Hiashi and Godzilla codename: junior

POV Riyoko

It was a cold, wet day as expected, after all, we we're in Alaska. Junior was freezing down there(as in the water) and we weren't doing any better on the ship, but the chance to get Zilla(we call him that in Japan so as not to confuse him with Godzilla) to the safety of monster island was something we could not pass up. We knew he was here because one of our spy planes had been up in the sky over the island and seen the creature.

We had just arrived on the island when we got a transmission on our radio from Major Hicks of the U.S military. ''warning, you our entering a controlled area please leave immediately or you will be arrested'' his voice boomed out. I replied ''this is the EDF leviathan, we are looking for doctor Nick Tatopulus and mutation Zilla JR ''. I heard the shuffling of hands and then a much higher pitch, less aggressive voice said ''how do you know about me and Godzilla''. The moment he said Godzilla, junior, because he is Godzilla, rose up out of the ocean, roaring loudly (he was actually laughing). The military forces, understandably, opened fire, but everything they hit him with just made him laugh harder. The major saw me laughing and yelled over the radio '' what the hell are you laughing at, in case you haven't noticed there's a mutation almost as tall as then Chrysler building right next to you''. After I finished laughing I calmly replied ''stop firing at I will explain''.

I stepped out of the boat and stood on the bow then I said ''this, ladies and gentleman, this is Junior, or Godzilla as we in Japan like to-''. Just then I heard Junior roar in pain.

Juniors POV

Zilla had jumped out the floor and bit me on the neck, and hard. I shoved him of and yelled (or roared as the humans would say) '' what the hell, I didn't do anything''. But now that I think about, I guess having the same name can make things awkward, but the first thing I noticed was that Zilla was crying and was covered in wounds, his face was a monsters version of the kind of face a human puts on when something very bad has happened to them. So I asked ''what's the matter''. He just yelled and roared ''none of your business a-hole!!!''.

''look, if you tell me what's the matter, I'll help'' I told him, but his reaction was something along the lines of ''JUST DIE!!!''. Sorry for the language dad(R.I.P Godzilla 90s) but my reaction at that point was ''oh shit''.


	2. the truth

**CH 2: TRUTH**

Authors note: hope I don't screw up this time.

Juniors POV

Now don't get me wrong, I never intended to piss Zilla off, I just wanted to know what his problem was. But when there's a giant lizard mauling your shoulder blade, it's pretty hard not to say insults.

Eventually I was able to get him off my shoulder and I roared at him ''what the hell did you do that for''. But he was too upset to even talk, poor guy. As far as he was concerned, I was just here to rub it in that he (in his mind) was a failure (which he isn't). Instead of answering, Zilla just carried on breathing fire into my face until I could actually smell myself burning. I knocked him flying into the ocean. I quickly checked to see what the humans were doing. Riyoko had a look of horror on her face, because mine was close to melting off. Nick and the rest of H.E.A.T didn't whether to cheer Zilla on or get him to stop and the humans with guns were just standing there looking retarded. So I talked to Riyoko. Now in case you're wondering how we talk to each other, I imprinted on her as a baby, a little bite that eventually becomes a ''telepathic links'' the humans call it. It only hurts for a second; it's actually a sign of friendship.

But anyway, Zilla seemed to be highly intent on killing me so I did the only thing I could, I face d his legs and fired my atomic ray. He collapsed and then rolled onto his back so he looked like he was sitting down. He spent a few minutes looking like he was out cold. He then sighed and looked up at me and said something I've never heard anyone say and mean it

''your Godzilla junior, right''

''yeah''

''kill me''

I never want to hear anyone say that again, it's just not right. I spent 10 seconds looking like I'd seen a ghost and then I said ''are you serious, if you are then why''. He just shrugged and said ''you wouldn't get it, at least I don't think you would''.

I kept asking him why which wasn't the best idea, he just got angrier then he snapped and roared as loud as he possibly could ''GODDAMIT, I've had enough of this all this fighting, misery and pests. Just kill me, for god sakes I've got nothing left to live for, my mate and my kids dead, I've got nothing left''.

It all made sense now; I've never had a mate or a kid (I've been a kid, who hasn't). But my dad had died fighting that sick bastard destroyer which counts, I guess. So I told Riyoko what Zilla had said. Needless to say, Nick looked like a wreck afterwards.

Riyoko POV

I've seen and heard monsters that are depressed before, but never that much. Zilla's mate was a mutant komodo dragon named Komodithrax or Komi for short. She and her egg had fallen down a ravine fighting a giant turtle (which, luckily for him, wasn't a kamobeas). We'd arrived just minutes after, hence the fact Zilla was acting like your everyday emo. Nick was crying his eyes out he really does see Zilla as his son. I told Nick ''look, take my advice, I suggest you leave Zilla on his own for a while whilst he calms down and recovers, that tends to work with all the other monsters''. Nick lifted his head up when I said other monsters ''what do you mean other monsters''. ''I'm part of E.D.M, from monster island, we basically just let the kaju know what's going on the mainland, if they want to leave the island they can, all do we can't guarantee the people near be egeee Tokyo won't be affected, monster islands just were they home unlike omega island which is a prison'' was my reply.

He said he'd think about, so in the meantime I, with Nick's permission, went to check on Zilla. Junior had been keeping an eye on him but Zilla kept yelling and roaring out of anger, which was getting on juniors nerves. I knew Zilla could understand me so I said to him ''Zilla, I know you're upset, and I don't want to make things worse, but if you need help just ask''. At that moment a thought came into my head: how deep is that crevice. I smiled, much to the surprise of everyone, told junior my plan and said to Zilla ''take junior to the crevice once you've had to time to pull yourself together., I think you'll like what happens, all do I'm not making any promises''. He managed a weak whimper. I, junior and the rest of the crew stayed on a nearby island for a couple of days. My assistant, hakamura, asked ''what you're plan Riyoko''. I replied ''if that gorge isn't as deep as it looks, komi might still be alive''.


End file.
